


辩护 自述

by 2_CL



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_CL/pseuds/2_CL





	辩护 自述

“或许，这就是一切的终结了。”将银色长发撩至耳后，面无表情地看着电视上的新闻，巧合而又意外的死亡，语调平缓的播报员，还有被迫背锅的所谓嫌疑人。抬手关掉聒噪的电视机，顺手将玻璃杯盛放的威士忌一饮而尽，又斟上半杯。

高度数酒精的刺激让自己感到些许晕眩，不过无妨，最后一位证人的暴毙宣告着明日的开庭必定是失败，那件事情的真相也在方才的新闻中石沉大海，世上已无人能证明他的清白。吃瓜群众对原告的愤慨和怀疑终会被时间抚平，在大量的信息中湮灭。取下银边框眼镜置于吧台，再顺手捧起置于沙发边的小提琴，缓缓执弓演奏哀婉的乐章。

在法庭上得不到“正义”的答案，神圣的法典如同被供奉在祠堂庙宇里的神祇，人们崇拜着祂，但暗地又在贬损它的虚假与不实用性，光鲜的条文只有在考试的时候才不会出现例外，此为大势所趋，纵使自己家财万贯、名声响彻四方，也不可逆转这一现实，螳臂当车本为无稽之谈，以卵击石必是自取灭亡。前途是一片光明，可是被囚禁在玻璃罐子里的自己无法找到出路与前进的方向。成败已定，胜负已分——这是所有明事理的人都明白的不争事实，或许可以将此案当作自己事业中的某一个小点，败诉了就败诉了，无人会因这一案而质疑自己的能力，只要不去追查迷雾后的真相并在以后的工作中拒绝为这样特殊的人辩护，生活的轨迹不会变动，自己仍然能居住在中心城区的高级公寓内，过着精致又奢华的生活。

无法做到这样，昂贵的洋酒和收藏的艺术珍品不是缓解良心刺痛的药物，同行的赞美不代表自己问心无愧。委托人无助的眼神与茫然的面庞会一辈子刻印在自己脑海，终生折磨自己，永远挥之不去。

激烈的乐曲从琴弦上倾泻而出，屋内的光线随着音调起伏而变换，流转，扭曲。这是天赐的恩惠，是自己在漫长的“拉锯子”练习结束之后自然而然演奏出的第一首乐曲，也是在那时才发现神赐的光芒可以随心控制，为自己所用。大概是某个基因的变动，某个染色体的变化让自己和“光”这一自然事物能够联系，能够以这首名为Vindication的曲子为媒介联系。这是属于自己的秘密，从来没有将这一优势展露于众人，这很危险，也没有必要，但不将其彻底荒废又过于可惜。高亢的音符响彻公寓，光线的变幻也变得诡谲。

“That court isn't the answer.”放下琴弓，让语言下意识从喉咙流出，那些炽热的，偏冷的，暖色的，冷色的光线最终集于吧台上的一点，蓝色的火焰在暗金色的酒液上喷薄而出，在液面和冰块上起舞，灼烧着高浓度的酒精。


End file.
